


All of the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of DoctorxRose oneshots. Other characters will make appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ten/Rose
> 
> Time: after The Christmas Invasion

Snip.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this."

Snip.

"New Doctor, new Rose! Plus, there's no place better for a nice chop than the hair salons of Pelo Prime."

Snip.

"Mum's going to be furious that I'm lettin' someone else cut my hair besides her."

Snip.

"Last I checked, Jackie does not control Rose Tyler. Proved that when you ran off with a madman in a box."

Snip.

"She's gonna slap you."

"…"

Snip.

"Did you just shudder? You've faced down an army of Daleks, the Sycorax, Gelth, Slitheen…"

"I can still feel that last slap of hers! And that was a whole regeneration ago."

"Stop pouting."

"Time Lords do not pout."

"Then stop 'not pouting'."

"Hmph."

Snip.

"Done! Oh, you look magnificent. This style is all the rage, you know. In with the bobs, out with all that pesky long hair!" The hair stylist turned Rose to face the mirror, using his fingers to bring the front pieces to frame her face.

Rose raised a hand, fluffing one side up as she tilted her head. She glanced sideways at the Doctor. "What do ya think?"

The Doctor grinned broadly, showing off newly formed pearly whites. "Brilliant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Nine/Rose, Jack
> 
> Time frame: some time with Jack

Jack sauntered into the console room. He took the opportunity to look at the Doctor's bum as he bent underneath, and then cleared his throat.

"Ah!" The Doctor shouted, hitting his head on the top of the cabin. He rubbed the sore area and turned around, a scowl on his face. "What?"

Jack slid back onto the jump seat, looking the Doctor over with a smirk.

The Doctor growled quietly. "Will ya stop with that? Tell me what you want."

His smirk turned into a full on grin, but he stayed silent.

"What?"

Jack gave in and gave a small sigh. "I was talking to Rose-"

"I don't think I like where this is going."

He shot the Doctor a look. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," this earned a smug grin from the Doctor, "Rose mentioned that she hasn't been out in a while."

The Doctor furrowed his brow, the corners of his mouth turned slightly down in confusion. "What are you talking about? I just took you two to Raxicon Prime yesterday! Remember, more angry Raxiconians chasing us with pitchforks?" Another grin adorned his face.

Jack rolled his eyes. "No, like go out, go out. You know, bar hopping? Dancing the night away, slick body pressed against a sultry male form-"

"No, I hardly call that a good time-"

"Men buying her drinks left and right. I mean, look at her. She'll get her fair share." He winked.

The Doctor scowled with his hands balled into fists. "Why would she want to do that, when she has all of time and space?"

"Because, regardless, she's still a girl barely in her twenties. She deserves a normal night like that, yeah? Probably in her own time period, a nice homey feeling. And plenty of suitors." He wagged his eyebrows, to the Doctor's immense displeasure.

"Jack, don't be ridiculous. She wouldn't just-"

"Doctor?"

Both men turned to the source of the voice, slightly startled, having been too wrapped up in their own squabble. The Doctor cleared his throat and smiled. "Rose! Fancy seeing you here. What can I do for ya?"

She bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs, looking down. After a moment, she looked back up with big brown eyes. "So, I was talkin' to Jack and I think I'd really like to, ya know…" She looked off to the side, not quite sure how to word her intention without the risk of sounding daft. "Maybe a night on the town? Just London. Could visit mum, too."

The Doctor inwardly groaned at that thought. He subconsciously rubbed his cheek. "Rose, there's so much to see! I still haven't taken you to-"

"I get that, Doctor, but the normalcy might be nice, yeah? Haven't seen Shareen in a while, either." Her eyes were pleading.

They stared at each other for a moment, before he sighed in resignation. "Fine. Only for a couple hours, though. No domestics." He pointed a finger at her, eyebrows raised.

Rose squealed and quickly gave him a hug, causing his frown to slightly lessen. "Thank you! Gotta go get changed." She hurried out.

"…"

"Stop looking at me, Jack." The Doctor folded his arms, frown back full force as he stared at the spot Rose had just resided in.

"You know, if you're worried, you could always go with her."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Why would I be worried? She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

Jack rolled his eyes, hopping down from the jump seat. "Of course she is, but that's not what I mean. You know that's not what I mean. All those guys, hanging all over her…" He moved closer to the Doctor. "If you were there with her, they wouldn't come within ten feet. You managed to get me off her trail with that look of yours, and that's no small feat."

The Doctor was silent for a minute, before speaking quietly. "She doesn't deserve that."

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion, waiting patiently for him to continue.

The Doctor continued looking a head, his face blank and eyes dark. "She…she shouldn't have to deal with…"

"What? Your problems? Too late for that, Doc. She's in for the long haul." He planted a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Still…" The Doctor took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, turning his eyes to Jack. "How could I ever do that to her?"

He quickly exited the console room, Jack staring after him.


End file.
